


Family

by Mar_69



Series: Dick and Dami week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Damian came in the middle of a blizzard, and Dick takes care of him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655
Kudos: 74





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Adoption papers.

Dick knew Damian and Bruce were more alike than they wanted to admit, temperamental and hard-headed, he was surprised they lasted that long without reaching to him, not knowing how they were doing, and, in Alfred’s brief calls he mostly talked about Damian’s life.

Looking at Damian, sulking on the sofa, drinking a juice box, biting the edge of the straw, curled inside the blankets Dick gave him.

"Why did you come here in the middle of a blizzard?"

“You said I’m always welcome here.”

Changing the juice box for a hot chocolate, Dick sat next to Damian, ruffling his hair. “And you are, but your health is also important to me.” Dick turned on the console on his TV, passing one of the controls to Damian. “Wanna play?”

They played in silence, Damian choose an adventure game, and most of the time, Dick stayed at his side, waiting for a call from Alfred or Bruce, worried about the tightness in Damian’s frame, the way he looked down, and the little sighs he made from time to time, looking at his brother, Dick felt sad and angry.

“You said a family is where you’re loved.”

“We love you.”

“I don’t know if Father does.”

Twisting his lips, Dick felt a hot knife digging at his heart, his arm moving to hold Damian, pulling him closer, feeling the kid head resting at his head on top of his shoulder, he wanted to reassure Damian, but sometimes even he doubted how Bruce felt about him.

“I love you, Alfred loves you, and we are here for you.”

Nodding, Damian curled at his side, his frame relaxed, the sighing stopping, focusing more on the game, caressing the kids head, Dick lost track on time, looking at the cute faces Damian made, twisting his tongue while he played, hissing when he failed, and smiling arrogantly when he passed the levels.  They didn’t move until Damian finished the game, the sun poking at the windows, yawning, Dick pulled the kid to the kitchen, starting to cook breakfast, Damian still on the blanket cocoon, hugged his backpack.

“You said I can choose my family.” Pulling a manila folder, Damian stared at him, with bright and terrified eyes, pushing the folder over the counter, putting it in front of Dick.

Reading the papers, Dick smiled, arching his eyebrows when Damian rolled a pen, ignoring his gaze. “I wanted to do this, but I thought you would like to spend time with Bruce.”

“Mother only put one rule, I must train with Father.”

Looking at the adoption papers, Dick signed, looking at Talia and Bruce’s signatures, giving the folder back to Damian.

“How did you get Bruce to sign.”

“I told him you were better, and I preferred to be your son, he told me to go with you, I asked him to sign and he did it.”

“Well, Kiddo, is you and me again,” moving to hug Damian, Dick was surprised when the kid answered fiery, wrapping his arms around Dick, shaking slightly under his touch, head hiding on the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, Richard.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
